Nephalem DxD
by Wolfbeastx
Summary: The last child of Sparda and Eva who was once an ancient warrior now reborn as the savior of all. Armed with his mother sword that once belonged to his grandfather must survive against heaven, hell and life in search for his family. Naruto x harem (minor things from different animes and stories that sync in will appear)
1. Chapter 1

**My DMC x Akame ga Kill x Fairy Tail I am working out the kinks so it will be some time before I post it out. One I have to write down how it will go, two need to set how things will run, three make sure my information I use is correct, four look deep in characters story lines before I do it and lastly how will the siblings reunite. But anyway till I figure that all out I am posting this story of Naruto x DmC x High school DxD other thing will be joining Naruto team and his will consist of six but that is it now enjoy.**

 _Prologue:_

 _In a mansion known as Haven three young siblings were practicing sword stances to the left was a snow haired girl her hair was tied in a pony tail with a blue hair ribbon wearing a black hoodie with dark blue shorts beside her was her twin sister with black hair tied into pony tails wearing a red tank top and black shorts and beside her was their two year younger brother wearing yellow t-shirt with a brown splatter on his left shoulder and tan shorts. The girl in blue wielded a wooden katana as she went with a sword style that focused accuracy and provision. Her siblings in red chose a style that relied on brute and speed as she wielded a wooden bastard sword. But their brother had pale red wild spikey hair who wielded a wooden claymore version of a butcher knife used a style that was mixed with his three sisters and show skills beyond his sisters. Their parents a devil named Sparda and an angel named Eva smiled at their children an watched as the two sisters were eyeing their baby brother Eva teased her daughter Vivian and Delia on how the two have a crush on their baby brother. But the next day the family was divided Sparda former Allie found the family and he took his children away Eva her two daughters both halves of her necklace and her son Naruto her sword once Sparda hid his daughters he gave his son his pistols that uses the power of oneself to attack with._

 _Sparda was unable to erase his sons memories but told his son to grow stronger reunite with his sister's and continue the family work and left him with the Kitsune clan who were friends of the family. While in the clan he had dreams of a human version of himself for five years from being a loser to a badass. He went to the great elder of the clan the first Kyuubi no Kitsune Kurama since he has been around for ten thousand years and the giant fox eyes widen when he was told of this. "Kit those were no mere dreams but memories of the soul you're a reincarnation of my best friend Naruto Uzumaki who saw the good in everything an would bring out the light even in the foulest of foes" said Kurama. After that the Kyuubi took Naruto under his wing and taught him techniques that the old Naruto knew and some new techniques he learned over the years and some he saw while being sealed in his incarnations family. Three years his training was complete the first technique Kurama taught him was shadow clone jutsu which a hundred clones were on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, fuinjutsu and chakra control._

 _But what got the old fox was Naruto affinity for wind and wood style he didn't want to learn earth or water but he did relearn from his memories several techniques such as: Shunshin, Exploding clone, and one he made shadow arrow jutsu. The ancient fox smiled at the reincarnation and knew if Naruto was alive so was Sasuke and prayed to God who was alive but in a deep sleep that the battles of Asura and Indra do not come to pass once more. Meanwhile in America a certain duck haired man with Sharingan eyes looked at the defeated Romans an smiled before leaving an he thought, 'Being the son of a Greek goddess and devil is fun but Mundus my father is a fool and my mother Nyx is a waist of a soul but I know he has return our souls are eternity bound to appear when either of us awaken.' He then begun to walking in search of his target to reignite their eternal feud once more. But with Naruto he was sent to school and hated having to hang with humans and devils in disguise he really didn't give a fuck about what humans do or care about devil's, fallen angels and angels he only cared about finding his sisters. He joined Yokai academy for one year an fell in love with a vampire named Moka but she chose a human turned Ghoul over him and cheated behind his back after that day he slowly grew hatred toward her._

 _So he was transferred to a new school and somehow gained evil pieces to participate in rating games an obtain four people to serve him the first is a hollow called the Tia Harribel as his Queen, Coyote Starrk as his Rook an tied to his life force was his daughter Lilynette then his two knights Ryuko Matoi and her sister Satsuki Kiryuin. The two sisters proudly had their Kamui thanks to Naruto interfering their right with their psychotic mother. The four set up shop in Kuoh town do too some high devil, and fallen angel activity and the five of them got jobs at Kuoh academy where the source came from. Naruto, Ryuko, and Satsuki became sophomore high school students, Tia became the school swim instructor and nurse while Coyote was the janitor and Lilynette was with Coyote due to the two hollows taking in his pieces they gained physical bodies an no hollow signs were scene on them unless the trigger battle mode. But right now Naruto along with Tia were running through the cities using their high speed techniques till they arrived at the park and saw the schools local top pervert on a date with a fallen angel. "Eh…sorry, could you repeat that" he asked. "Can you please die right now but the last couple of days I spent with you…I had a lot of fun" said the female fallen angel._

Chapter One: Nephilim Grand Entrance

The duo saw a light spear appeared in her hand and as she flung it at him. As it pierced his chest Naruto appeared at his side as she left the area an as a circle appeared he vanished in the trees. 'What's going on I don't understand red…is this my blood am I going to die if I am going to die I'd rather die in the arms of that beautiful girl…' he thought. On queue a girl appeared she had red hair an which Naruto thought of his mother as she said, "So you're the one that called out to me heh…things have become interesting future…so it's you fine I'll help bring you back to life from now on, you must live for my sake" she said. 'Rias Gremory her father is one of the four Satan's an she is one of the two devils living here's the best opportunity' he thought. Soon two days later the weekend was over and Naruto walking in front of him was Ryuko, Satsuki and Tia who had the whole school thinking she was their aunt by law which had them all believing it.

Naruto saw the pervert Issei enter school campus an saw the pain look he held and smirked an looked at Kuoh academy once was an all female private school till word said it was losing money and resorted to co-ed an became better then a single gender school. As the trio sat behind Issei a guy with short hair walked up to Issei and said, "Hey there soulmate how's the porno DVD that I loaned you the other day!?" "Matsuda why do you always talk so loudly" said Issei as he shoved his friend head down. "Guys…the wind was quite strong this morning" said a guy wearing glasses. "Oh Motohama" said Matsuda. "Thanks to that, I've gotten my fair share of glimpses of high school girl's underwear" said Motohama.

"Not something you'd say with that look glasses wearing pervert try that again and I am going to smash your scouter" yelled Ryuko. 'Honestly I know girls are more perverted then guys cause anything a girl's said in a rush means the opposite of what they really mean plus some girls here hope a guy sees their asses like Ryuko and Satsuki toward me but I can't do that to them' Naruto thought. "Oh right I got my hands on something nice" said Matsuda. After a scene with a first edition porn DVD an Matsuda said, "How can you make that face this rare treasure right in front of your eyes?" "Strange…recently you've been out of sync are you sick or as someone whose the embodiment of eroticism can you even get sick or is it that illusion girlfriend again we, what's her name Yumma-chan was it" said Motohama. "He is not lying though about had a girlfriend though I saw them on a date the other day but she had to move" said Naruto not caring causing everyone to look at him.

Soon she appeared and said, "My name is Yumma Mano please take care of me." Soon everyone went to the door and saw Ria's in the hallway and Naruto walked up to Yumma and whispered, "Better watch it fallen angel a new player has enter the game and that is me." Later that night Naruto clad in a black coat with a Kitsune mask that had tribal tattoos watched Issei from a nearby rooftop and saw him soon saw a man with a hat and coat that said, "How unfortunate actually bumping into someone like you in a place like this." Issei soon bolted but the man sprouted wings and flew after him and Naruto after them as the man said, "Trying to run away tell me, who is your master an you thought I'd let you run away." Issei looked shocked then the man said, "Tell me your master's name…or…are you a "stray"?" Issei then saw the man preparing a light spear but before he could call it forth gunshots were heard an multiple grazes appeared on the fallen angel's body and two bullet holes in his hand.

Naruto appeared instantly under his disguised and the fallen angel backed away recognizing the mask and stuttered out, "Your him the slayer of all the Ashura I thought it was a joke when a heavily wounded fallen said one person slaughter four squads of fallen and devils with a single swing of his blade." "Guilty as charge but I can not allow Mr. Issei die especially if he wields one of the dragon gears plus if you all truly believe the big man is dead your all fools he is resting and soon will reawaken when the time is right now scram you piece of shit" said Naruto. The fallen angel flew off as a circled appeared and rose from it a devil named Rias Gremory appeared but before she knew it Naruto shot Issei leaving a deep wound that would need medical attention soon. "Listen little devil new players will enter your people's little game don't let your guard down humanity last year became aware of devils existing thanks to Mundus so called "death" at the hands of my sister's be warn the underworld is not just ruled by Hades and your brother below it is hell were true devils live" said Naruto as he vanished in a red and black flash. As he returned to his manor were he and the girls and Starrk live outside of town he saw his familiar Tiamat cleaning the house wearing a skimpy maid outfit and he hugged her. "I said take time off to find your son did I not" he said.

"Yes but I couldn't stay away I am indebted to your family so you saved the red dragon wielder" she said with a shot of venom at the end. "Yes but he is not him Tiam-chan besides I am helping you find your son am I not besides your family here once your son is found he is welcomed here" he said. She smiled at her former Master son he inherited both his parents minds and personalities his mother was an angel who could not fall and the angels accepted Sparda after he sealed hell but we're sadden the lost of the two. "Gabriel is in your office" said Tiamat. Naruto kissed her cheek an left her blushing and she thought, 'He is really their child I hope he finds his sisters I know the two have a serious brother complex and would obey only him.' Naruto entered his office to see his aunt figure Gabriel smiling at him and she said, "Ah Naru-kun glad you're here but tell me why are you helping the Gremory girl gain a sacred gear."

"I know Mundus is alive that bastard is not easily to die aunty plus Ria's may gained her a sacred gear but she is no way anywhere near my team's level" he said. "Indeed with you regaining your old life knowledge and the ancient sealing arts but please is it true my father is alive" she said. "Yes Gabriel-chan remember your dad is not dead he can't die know matter what he is in a stasis to heal if he did die reality would cease to exist but Lucifer is dead" he said. She smiled as she wiped away her tears and said, "Thank you for clearing that up Naruto but I don't like your peerage is at you have two hollow's and two demigods." "Why does aunty have a thing for her nephew" he teased and she majorly blushed and stuttered.

Making Naruto inwardly shock but he shook it off and said, "Is my former rival alive Gabriel." She froze and said, "Yes he is Mundus son and Nyx why?" "So our eternal battle is left unsolved when we clash aunty keep everyone out of it please" he said. The angels knew of the lines of Ashura and Indra eternal battle but with them revived into another line now that has a feud it is relighted into a super nova that may destroy a civilization, heaven and hell. "I-I promise but please don't die" she said in fear of losing her crush. He smiled and she left to attend her duties and Naruto bathed and went to bed but that night in America camp half-blood was turn upside down as all the camper laid defeated an he chuckled and said, "I am surprise the ones who just prevented a war are this weak your fools." "W-who are you" asked Chiron.

"Sasuke Uchiha son of Mundus and Nyx the prime goddess of darkness and night" said Sasuke as the shadows enveloped him and he was gone. Come morning Naruto woke up from a groan and saw Tiamat rear on his chest and she was folding laundry and he thought, 'Really dense at times' then he felt bare skin of her ass and light prickling and his eyes widen. "Tiam-chan can you please get of before I lose control over my devil side lust" he said. She nodded and got up and he got an eye full of her bushy pussy hair and groaned and thought, 'Does she want me to let loose no even though I can have multiple women I won't use them as toys unless they want to be treated like that.' "Sorry Naruto-kun I was folding your clothes and setting out your uniform for the day" she said. He got up and let the cover hit the floor showing myself nude and Tiamat blush at the seven inch semi soft cock and she was intimated by it an thought, 'I know he can control it size but his full mast would make anyone girl bow to him as a god.'

"Okay but please use a chair you know what happened last time I nearly raped and killed you please be careful" he said. Four months ago she did a similar stunt and he shoved his hand through her chest while almost raping her in the process if he didn't snap out of it instantly she would have been dead immediately. She nodded her head and handed him his clothes bowed then started to leave before he kissed her cheek and she smiled before leaving. Once she closed the door she touched were he kissed and smiled she heard a cough and saw his three subordinates his queen and two knights eyeing her dangerously it was no secret to Coyote and Lily that the four had a thing for the queen while Lily thought of him as a big brother. The four glared at each other with glares that would make the four Satan's cower in fear an walked to the dining halls wear breakfast laid out when Naruto bought the place he had seals installed on everything four privacy, defense, and some everyday to day things except cooking he had shadow clones cook for them. Naruto joined them at the head of the table and said, "Alright by now Issei knows of devil's, angels and fallen existence an we have the okay girls to start out club the Gemini club that means we actually get paid for our services unlike most pieces mine are special do to the have parts of the angels games in them meaning the more fights and training we do we grow stronger."

They nodded and Lily asked, "What does the club do?" "We due normal things luckily we chose music for normal and investigation on school and off school grounds" said Naruto. They nodded their heads and dug into breakfast and soon headed off to school in a limo that Tiamat drives once they got to school students immediately bowed to Naruto everyone knows or believes his family bought out Kiryuin mother corporation and a dozen buisness that supply eighty percent of the world needs but it was all Naruto who is very wealthy. Tia walked in front of the three students while Ryuko clung to his right arm and it was between her breast and his left with the same way for Satsuki. 'I hope my sisters are alive because when we reunite we are going to find our parents and if they even try to pull the shit of only one I am kicking their asses fast and hard then humiliate them like back in the day gosh I sounded old' he thought. Meanwhile two weeks away from Kuoh city was a girl in a red jumper suit on a red Harley coming from the north an coming from the south in a blue mustang was a women in a blue buisness suit both had finally found who they were searching for after three years since the fall of Mundus.

'Hang on baby brother big sis is coming then you can help me enslave humanity/protect humanity and stop that bitch from disgracing our family' thought both women. Meanwhile in hell darkest depths a critical wounded Mundus laid before a large black stone pillar as seven demonic faces eyed him and the fastest face said, "foolish our legacy is weak letting his weakness exposed an beaten but two sluts." "Indeed what a pathetic fool now he is our tool awaken Mundus" said a sultry voice. Power poor from the stone and Mundus eyes snapped open as he looked at the pillar it cracked an seven giant demonic figures an Mundus stood and bowed. "My lords and ladies" said Mundus submissively.

"MUNDUS YOU'RE A WEAK PIECE OF SHIT YOUR LUCKY WE DECIDED TO HEAL YOU" said a voice fool of rage. "My emperor's and empress please", "Silence you worm you will redeem yourself do to your arrogance and ignorance not only two Nephilim existed but a third exist as well and bears the blade that defeated us long ago" said a voice full of power. "Indeed now listen child while god is still healing heaven is seriously no fools since you killed his children damned her imprison in hell" said a lazy voice. "Mundus you shall watch the world and send out the sins and lords the oni, Yokai who reside in the underworld have grown weak and use our names as titles they will wish they hadn't now the so-called Lucifer sister is in Kuoh academy with the Nephilim send troops to watch them and engage the Nephilim to test him" said the seven leader. "Yes my lords" with that said Mundus ran out of the room in fear. "Is that really need to be done" asked the lazy voice.

"Indeed we lost to much power we are all at two-thirds of our original strength till Nephilim blood is spilled we are imprisoned to that damn crystal" said the leader. Soon they were sucked in an then the room turn dark. But in the underworld the four Satan's felt very ancient and dark power that was beyond Lucifer and prayed it was just their imagination. But in all the theology gods realms an heaven felt the power and Odin, Chaos, Amaterasu and Michael eyes widen and whispered, "They have awakened." Meanwhile four thousand miles under Transylvania a spirit of the last Nephilim of the first Nephilim city eyes widen and whispered, "No the ancient war has begun once more." Meanwhile a small moon four thousand miles away from Pluto a rabbit humanoid giant lone eye snapped open as it instantly formed a women in a kimono an she said, "So they have reawaken" but in class Naruto felt the power and for some reason felt the world is on death's door.

 **Alright Chapter one done now this is getting good since I am Christian I like this but the Bible god can't die without a creator things will fade away. Now then I am sending some of you wonder who those seven were and what was the stone and that other Nephilim was well that all will be reveal in time but man I nearly almost blew my secrets but yes Sasuke was also reincarnated and is Mundus child I thought it would make since for Naruto to fight Mundus. But does Sakura return as well that is a secret but I will say this is going to be awesome though. Now then whose sword does Naruto wield and what other things shall happen and how shall Mundus target Naruto all will come to past. But Gasper I maybe straight but dude looks way to much like a female so I decided to make him a her at birth but her dad turn her into a boy cause he wanted a son and use magic to do it. Now then I decided to do similar to an image now her it is.**

"Hey boss so what is in the near future" asked Naruto. "Glad you asked" I then whispered it into his ear and he gaped like a fish. "Hey boys what's up" asked Kiba. "Plans for the future anyway ware's Gasper" I asked. "Out shopping lingerie in hoping Issei would bed him" said Reis as she entered. The three of us chuckled and Tia said, "So wolfbeastx why is Naruto and Sasuke alive in this?" "One I hated Boruto no offense Naruto your son killed most of your fans but I did get a thousand bucks on you and Hinata get together" said I. "Yeah is Hinata-chan coming back" asked Naruto with hope. "Maybe if she does I am trying out the perfect race for her" I said.

Soon Gasper came in trying to rip Issei pants of wearing micro bra and panties barely hiding his child like penis. "Dude we are in a fucking meeting" I yelled I then kicked them both in the neck. "Sorry boss" both said pulling themselves up. "So what else is coming" asked Ryuko. "Other then turning Gasper into a girl" said Satsuki. "War in the near future and a lot of ass kicking battles but for now the meeting is over since you idiots showed up three hours late I was going to reveal even more juicy shit to you all but you can't keep track of time" I said. They all bowed their heads in shame as I walked out and waved farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Chapter two is here and things are about to get bigger and more bad than ever. Now then Naruto and Sasuke battle the line of both immortal line feuds shall continue. Now as for the harem Ryuko and Satsuki no Tia will not be in the harem she will be the servant similar to Tiamat sorry folks even though she is the hottest anime character I can't add her but she will get sex from him but friends with benefits deal. Now Sasuke will have seven in his peerage and here they are Millennium Earl, Kugo, Grimmjaw, Sakura, Karin, Jugo and a mystery an yes the Earl from Exorcist the one with the Akuma. Sasuke does have a third eye in which holds a third Sharingan but it is closed. I will show how Naruto is about to get his four next peerage cause Coyote Starrk will fade but some of his abilities will transfer to Naruto and he only knows two wind jutsus and four wood jutsus that is all now enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two: Knocking on Devil's Door**

Meditating in the female kendo club practice yard was one Naruto as of right now he was gathering senjutsu, but he heard a cough and saw the female kendo club looking at them with the promise of manhood pain and damage. "May I ask why are you here during our early practice session" asked Katase. "Just came to challenge you and Murayama in a sword fight" asked Naruto pulling a wooden kendo sword. Both girls smirk everyone knows of Naruto has a maid and all the girls believe he is being a pervert so the two excepted and said, "How about we make things interesting." He raised a brow and said, "Oh what do you have in mind?" "If we win you do what every our club ask" said Murayama.

"Alright but if I win Katase has to go out with me an be my servant the day after the date" said Naruto. The Kendo club was in shock Katase was the average girl in the club with a slight curve tomboy figure a high a-cup breast an yet the other girls would choose almost flat over busty. Inside Katase was blushing that a guy found her beautiful enough to date and she said, "I accept." Murayama looked at her friend and they both nodded and took a stance while Naruto reversed grip and got into a stance that had only openings which confused the girls greatly. Murayama rushed at him but he brought up his sword to block the in coming wide slash from the right to a stand still till Katase rushed at him with a thrust he bent and went over Murayama sword. He then spun around an as Murayama brought her blade up the force of the attack send her three feet away an Katase came up from behind trying to crescent slash him an which he caught it with a finger shocking the club. "Nice try though but my elder sister at age six could best a shogun" he then brought his sword down shattering hers and held the broken blade and his at the girls hearts and smirked.

Unknown to anyone the news club had a record of the fight an the kendo club looked on in shock. "Ever since I was four I was taught to fight before to read along with my sister's an we took it as easy as breathing" said Naruto putting his sword in his belt loop. Murayama looked at her friend and knee Naruto will do horrible perverted things but instead of that he picked them up and straighten them up an pulled a splinter from Murayama hand making the girls look on in shock as he healed the cuts do to the broken sword on her hand with a first aid kit till it looked normal. He turned and saw a slight tear in Katase upper part of her training attire and pulled out a need and white thread an patched it up making her blush and said, "See you Friday after school." He walked of and one of the club members grabbed the damaged swords and said, "The damage he done was unreal but when I caught him swing his bones looked different I heard rumor of cyber bio prostatic arms but only children have a successful rate of a complete recovery he must've lost his real arms at a you age." Naruto saw Ryuko and Satsuki waiting for him and Ryuko said, "I don't like this at all."

"About" asked her king. "You dating other women aren't I am my sister enough" Satsuki asked. "Yes but you saw I gone go six months without sleep during the war I don't want to put strain on you two your both important to me" said Naruto making both girls blush and smile at him. Satsuki maybe be cold and heartless and would have lost her Kamui the same could be said for Ryuko but he saved them both an the three killed their mother they slashed her apart and he pierced her heart sending her soul to hell. Ryuko leaned in and kissed his cheek while Senketsu and Junketsu who was in the form of the Kuoh academy female uniform with some of their Kamui themes attached an they knew their partners are in good hands.

As the trio walked in the school unknown to the trio on the tallest point of the school a crow with one lone demonic eye was watching them and in hell Mundus frowned. "The youngest child posses skills that are both of his slutty sisters" he said then he pulls out a folder of Ryuko and Satsuki and read them and furrowed his eyebrows. "So life fibers are essence of blood and soul of beings of not this earth but they can seriously harm a devil but not kill them unless it was a Kamui" he said. "Lord Mundus" said a demonic griffon with an exoskeleton. "Yes what is it worm" said Mundus irritated. "Few days away the two daughters of Sparda are closing in and your son has defeated the Hunter's of Artemis with a few of the Olympic gods" said the Griffon.

"Anything else" he asked with a neutral tone. "Yes sir he located the Millennium Earl and are resurrecting the Akuma soon your forces will be returned an we can conquer the underworld and the strongest countries of earth" said the Griffon. That surprised the devil Lord greatly his son and he smiled then he said, "Does he have his own peerage." "Yes my lord the Earl is his pawn but I have other dire news we located the last Noah and she wield not on Crass Clown, but also the sword of exorcism an it is twice as strong then it once was" said the Griffon. "Dismissed" said the Lord. The Griffon bowed an flew away as a bubble of lava showed Sasuke Uchiha.

"Son" said Mundus. Sasuke looked at his father through the flames of a camp fire and he said, "Hnn?" "Son the children of Sparda are in Kuoh town but tell the Earl three things of his end has resurfaced recreate her but use your charms and rape her for her to obey you" said Mundus. "Who an where is she" he asked. "She is close to Sparda last child Naruto she looks like her grandfather but more feminine and flexible but is very naïve has ten skin and rusty colored hair an a scar on her right eye" he said. Sasuke nodded and got up then left Artemis campsite as the goddess of the hunt who laid with her arms cut off looking at the threats retreating form and whispered, "He is no mortal" then she collapsed as Apollo and some Nymphs appeared and treated their wounds.

Meanwhile in class Naruto saw Issei day dreaming an once his classes ended he met his team in their secure club spot and saw Satsuki elite four, Mako, Tiamat, Coyote, Yasaka and in her lap her daughter Kunou. "Good were all here Hoka has training with the new Goku uniforms that were fused with human with angel, demon or fallen blood" asked Naruto. "Excellent but a slow progress only twenty students made complete success the others have suffered from mental illnesses" said the glasses man. "Mako any news on the spies" asked Naruto. "Indeed some rather disturbing an unsexy things a man with duck ass shaped hair wielding a blade has decimated the Greek, Roman and Hunter's of Artemis camp with in a ten minute span an left them all critically injured but left a strange set of symbols" said Mako. "What kind" asked Tiamat.

A photo of a fan and spiral clashing with in the roots of a tree with six branches set a blaze by a warrior with a long nose an wing. "It can't be" Naruto said gripping the table so hard it broke in half shocking everyone. "Sir have you seen this before" asked Uzu. "Indeed we have" said a raspy elder voice as a sickly Kitsune man appeared on a cane to help him stay up. "What do you mean Jiji" asked Kunou.

"That symbol is a calling from my soul brother Sasuke if he was brought back like I was there is only one fucker who he end as his father" said Naruto. Both Naruto and Kurama looked at one another and said, "Mundus" then Kurama said, "So the battle of the two mortal primordial gods shall continue with a few twist." "What do you mean father" asked Yasaka in fear. Naruto and Kurama clasped Naruto's right hand and Kurama left hand an a ram sign an knowledge of the original of most Yokai, devil and fallen angel techniques flooded their minds as well as Naruto and Sasuke past history. Nonon said in a stutter, "How were you same even after all that?" "Family genetics and I was no coward or stopped to their level I used that hatred to fuel me to grow stronger and found people I love to protect to add more fuel to my flaming will" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun are you sure this Sasuke is your old rival" asked Tiamat. "Most definitely Sasuke is a male version of Satsuki mix with Hitler in personality wise an I am the only one who can match the only time when we lost was when his great grandfather became a earthly and blew out our torso's but then we came back stronger and seal a goddess away before the world would have been in slumber forever" said Naruto. They nodded as the first Kyuubi coughed violently and Naruto grabbed him and said, "Dumbass your not stable you best return to the old seal I bear so you can heal since my body allows you to heal yourself without the uses of your chakra." "Just like old times" said Kurama as Naruto opened up his chest and Kurama turn into a golden tribal marked flame and hit his chest an a faded seal darkened and appeared. Dark whisker marks appeared on his cheeks and he smiled at the feeling of his partner and him whole once more and Kunou said, "What happened to Jiji?" "Healing inside of me Kunou don't fret he is alive and we are a team once more but as you saw we are first never got along" said Naruto.

"Sounds like dad but Naruto-kun are sure you can handle this you no longer at that level of control" said Yasaka. "That is the beauty of being a Nephilim my body adapts but anyway Ira any news of locating my sister's" asked Naruto. "Indeed they have searching for you but Vivian is the angels number one on the most wanted list and Delia with the Devil's but Vivian has fallen angel like powers and Delia has devil like powers due to their attempt to kill one another" said Ira. Naruto eyes harden then he said, "Yasaka what is the latest for Yokai academy?" "Just as you said the school has been shut down and the former human now Ghoul Tsukune caused Yokai to be known to the world but humans don't really care they fear more of Mundus." "Anything else" asked Naruto.

"The newspaper club minus Gin is being transferred along with their Neko sensei who is under my clan protection to Kuoh academy" said Yasaka. "I warn them but what of Alucard and his followers and his clone" asked Naruto. "Defeated by a Noah" said Yasaka. That got everyone attention since Naruto appeared to them he gave them a run done a the last three hundred years of other super natural beings that existed and he said, "How?" "She has the thirteenth power, Crass clown and that sword but she is a Walker" said Yasaka. "Most likely she is being targeted is she with the church" asked Naruto.

"Indeed I saw her on the airplane heading toward fallen angel territory muttering about a wielder of Twilight showing up" said Uzu. "Fuck the sword that could kill fallen and devils and a sacred her with the last innocent the angels would immediately act an cause an angel war" said Lily who was on Coyote shoulders. "Indeed we may have to act sooner my dad an Allen Walker were good friends during the time the black order ended an Early vanished slowly dying" said Naruto. "What's our objective" asked Tia. "Stop the holy fragments from being used for evil and rescue the two damsels in distress but leave the leader of that little rebel fallen to me and capture the bitch who caused Reis to turn a human into a devil" said Naruto. "Are you sure" ask Yasaka.

"Indeed this will be bigger then anything if our past experiences Yasaka continue monitoring the Yokai world, Elite four keep working on building a defense, Tiamat I need you to locate the nearest dragons and get me records of their host the Coyote I need you to spy on the fallen angels" said Naruto. "What about you" said Tia. "I will be spying on the orc gang from my shadow clones memories Issei is about to learn of devil's existence now dismissed" then he was gone in a red and black flash. "Boss forgot to mention a name for the organization again" said Lily. Naruto appeared outside the oldest building on school grounds and soon stepped into a shadow and sunk then a shadow zipped from the inside and no one could sense or fell his presence. He hid in the corner of the room and saw it was organized to resembled a wizard tower and chuckled then he saw the club cat Koneko Toujou soon Naruto heard water turned off and heard Akeno and Rias from behind a shower curtain.

Once she came out fully dressed she explained Issei of the story of heaven and hell. Issei then said, "Yuma-chan where did you get this speaking of which, no one seems to remember her." 'Seems though she used a transfer student name to hid herself before the real one arrived clever but pathetic' he thought. "That girl most certainly does exist she's a fallen angel just like the person who ambushed you yesterday" said Issei. "After she killed you, it seems like she erase everyone's else's memory and records that's why no one remembers the girl named Yuma Amano" said Rias. The Issei asked, "Killed me…but I'm alive ad well right now also why would she want to kill me…?" "That's because you possessed the "Sacred Gear" replied Rias.

"Sacred gear…I feel like I've heard that name before…" said Issei. Akeno then said , "The "Sacred Gear" resides in special humans, giving them abilities far above normal although most can only take effect within human society, some of them may possess enough power to harm us devils and the fallen angels." Once Issei said something vulgarity Naruto accidently made everyone alerted of his presence till they saw a bird pecking the window which was a clone in a henge while the real Naruto hid in the tub's shadow. Rias then had Issei awaken his sacred girl by doing something out of one of her manga and thought, 'Cheap knock off of dragon Ball z.' Soon a red dragon gauntlet with a green gem appeared on Issei left arm. "Amazing this look awesome" shouted Issei.

Rias then told how he survived then she said, "Now, let's introduce ourselves." The former lone male said, "Second year Kiba Yuuto a devil at your service" said the teen who resembled a male pop star. "First year Koneko Toujou a devil…please take care of me" said Koneko. "I'm third year Akeno Himejima the vice president of the occult research club also a devil" said Akeno. The Rias said, "And I'm your master Ria's Gremory the heir of the family title of Duke, I'm in your care, Issei." Before Issei commented Koneko said, "Someone else is here I can't identify the sent but it smells like angel and devil I can not tell who it is."

A shadow moved out from under the tub and grew to show Naruto in his tattered cloak and fox mask looking at them and smirked, "Just like a lioness can smell it's foes better then your sister kitty." Koneko stiffened but Rias said, "Who are you your power radiates heaven and hell are you a fallen angel turned devil." "No my mother was an angel who could not fall and my father a devil who risen to gain heaven's acknowledgement but I will say this like my grandfather Tyrael if you fuck up with humanity I will strike justice of revenge on you" said Naruto. The four devils eyes widen a legacy of Tyrael and Akeno said, "Why are you here?" "To warn you to train to pervert and hold onto someone like him he maybe a pervert and has no magic talent he reminds me of my godfather who died stopping a guy with the eyes of a mortal god from destroying like but only wounded the man and I finished the job" said Naruto. "Anything else" asked Kiba. "Indeed Rias tell your brother the eyes of the first Kyuubi is watching and you Issei never lie to yourself and use your perverted for tactical reason such as going to supernatural strip clubs and bars to gain Intel my godfather done the same an received Intel that saved many lives fair well an all train long and hard" Naruto said an vanished in a black and red flash.

Naruto arrived at the park and sat on the bench an pulled out from his bag a note pad with scratched of names for his group name. Then one name struck Black order which means they bring the end for a brighter future and smiled. "Hawa" shouted a female voice Naruto looked to see a nun with long flowing hair in a short skirt that he a got a view of her white cotton frilly panties and walked up to her. "Ma'am are you okay" said Naruto. He extended his hand and she took it and said, "Ah…thank you very much."

"Are you okay here's your headrests" Naruto said handing her head piece. "Thank you very much" she said with an angelic smile. He notice her luggage and saw it everywhere and said, "Allow me to assist milady." She smiled and said, "Thank you but it's fine I can get it myself." He then saw her pick up a pair of panties that when wore snugged tightly and dug in then she blushed and said, "I'm, I'm sorry Ahh… you saw a bad side of me." "Its okay sister accidents happen and the Lord forgives those who sin but he does want to see his creations fall in love and carry on his work" he said.

She smiled and said, "I'm not used to the language so it's a little hard but do you know where the church is I am meeting someone their an we are stationed together." "Yes I do an I can take you to it" he said. "For real the Lord really points the way" she said with sparkling eyes. Soon the both heard a boy crying and the nun saw the child had an injury and he dropped his ice cream as the fun fixed his injury when her ring glowed Naruto handed the kid some money and said, "Here squirt my sister's hate it when they lose their ice cream when they saved money when we were young." But the mother told the boy off and had him drop the money but Naruto put it in his kid back pocket and so the hurt look in her eyes and hugged her. "Its okay not many people here like the big man upstairs they all worship the Shinto but don't worry in time people will see heaven is real" he said.

As the duo walked through the streets the girl introduced herself as Asia Argentina and he introduced himself as Naruto no surname but prefers Uzumaki as a last name. "So Naruto-sama what faction of God do you believe in" asked Asia. "God himself the old and new testament where gods words the old testament shows man kinds beginning while the new testament showed main kinds gateway to heaven to me their should be no faction only to worship God and his son who took our sins on that cross" Naruto said. Asia eyes widen at a young man whose belief is truly what God word is nothing but the truth and she said, "Have your ever consider joining a church." "Yeah that usually ended with me getting an earful from people who deny the full truth so I read my Bible when I get the chance my favorite verse is John 3:16 it's the truth" he said. She smiled and said, "Naruto-san why did your eyes showed the same pain as I did?"

"My parents were killed by a devil who wants humanity and all to bow to him since my dad betrayed him and locked away most of hell he was a powerful man an fell in love with my mother my two elder sisters and I were hid from the devil but my life even though I was raised by a dear friend of my father's I suffered the neglect of a lot of people" he said. She frowned and soon they arrived at the church door step where they saw a girl with short rust colored hair a scar on her right eye wearing a black hooded robe with a symbol above her heart an her left hand was deformed. Naruto handed her a card with his number on it and said, "If you need anything give me a call see you later Asia-chan." She smiled an bid farewell to his gateway form come the next day Issei met Asia and helped her return to the church. It was Friday and Issei was in the infirmary as Naruto saw Rias leave it and she didn't see his face do too his hood up but he dropped a note as he walked by and left in the shadows.

 **Chapter two down and boy was it a pain in the ass now then who the girls in Naruto's harem and yes Kurama is Yasaka father just to help clarify that up an starting next chapter Naruto date with Katase. I am using DmC reference of Nephilim I did say I will be using things that will sync together and this does but Issei will die but what about Ddraig what shall happen to him easy he becomes like a devil bringer to Naruto and Naruto will face a demon dragon for his first devil arm but who shall it be hint he adapts to anything. Asia will join Ria's peerage still ad why Gasper becoming a girl well anyone agrees dude is to cute to be a guy now then who will take Coyote place hmm interesting and that is easily she is a badass like Dante one of the last of her kind and gets along with devils an so does her red outfit rival. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this now then I bid you all a goodnight see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright party is getting started right now on the list got five things to clarify. One my tablet is on autocorrect and punctuation delete when I copy and paste to fanfiction from my word app. Second he will face Incuriso for his first devil arm an yes it has the same final armor as does in Akema ga Kill but that can only be used when he uses boosted gear and devil trigger but the sword does have a unique ability grants the wielder twice as much speed and can adapt to the surroundings. As for his evil pieces they don't change Naruto peerage but act like angels who bless humans an soon the news paper club from Yokai will becoming to the school soon next up is something special. Naruto will meet god and Ddraig plus Incuriso then his blade will be shattered in the same fight but Ddraig gave all his powers to his host or they vanished with him. Now one last thing the young Walker will join Naruto peerage taking his pawn pieces now on the show.**

 **Chapter Three: Awaken of ancient powers**

It was after school and Katase was nervous about right now word spread of the bet and how the two strongest of the kendo club got demolition by Naruto at the time people respected him for his character. He was kind, helped under classman with school assignments volunteered to help in the community and pranked the shit out of the ero-trio if they displayed anything perverted in public. She looked up and say the school's prince as what the girls called him and he said, "We will go grab some ice cream then we can help each other with our homework at the library." As the date went smoothly after they finished their homework they grabbed a bite to eat and soon bursting through a love hotel was Naruto and Katase whose legs were around his waist as both were in a heated make out session. Naruto tossed his jacket he always wore over his school uniform onto his and her bags as she took of her black shoulder cape. A thousand things ran through her mind and this was never one of them and by George was she enjoying this dearly.

(Lemon Start)

Katase was in heaven as the two youngest wrestled with one another and as Naruto popped open her courser to leave her in her long sleeve shirt, knee socks and skirt and she removed his blazer and shirt to expose his six pack abs that had a scar were the heart is. The duo pulled away since Katase couldn't breath as Naruto said, "Last chance" she shook her head and said, "No fuck me anyway you want to." Then he remembered what his old man told him give what the lady wants and he playfully smacked her ass a few times as she moaned and licked his neck. "Seems you like getting your ass spanked" he swatted her ass once more causing her to moan even louder. She shuddered as he whispered, "It seems you're the perverted one because I know I saw you in the book store buying a perverted book about a girl in bondage."

"Ple-please don't tell anyone Naruto-sama" she begged. "I do wonder though right before school started after break who was calling my name in the girls bathroom as I heard perverted noises as well" he said with a predatory look. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it causing her to squeal and said, "I-it was me I was hoping Naruto-sama to treat me like a sex doll" she gasped as he cupped her pussy. "So you're a perverted slut who most likely gets off by beating the shit out of males and getting dominated by your superiors" he said as he pinched her clit and she screamed out a yes. "What does the doll want" he asked. "Pl-please fuck my p-pussy and turn me into your toy" she stuttered out.

'I love and hate Nephilim mating cycle happens twice a month and causes the opposite gender to be submissive to the strongest Nephilim nearby' he thought as he yanked open her shirt and saw her small hills and she apologized for her useless tits. "Its okay your body is perfect for you" he said as he ripped her bra to shreds and nip her right nipple and twist her left nipple causing her to moan. As he grinned his teeth on her nipple and started to yank on the other and pulled away making her groan in protest and said, "Is it your safe day?" "No it's not but please fill me with your heavenly sperm and cock" with that said she pulled off her skirt and tore a hole in her purple teddy bear panties to were her pussy is and he saw a pink bush above it. Naruto yanked his pants down and she saw he gone commando and her eyes widen at the leg between his legs and gulped in fear before four six inches of it went into her and tore through her hymen making her squeal and piss in her panties and leaving a wet spot on her skirt. "Such a nasty hoe now you will get what you deserve slut" he said in her ear as he started fucking her cunt.

Katase moaned and groaned in pain and excitement like a slut taking in the biggest cock. As Naruto cock berried deep inside of her she had a fucked stupid hoe look and it only got stupider as he had her arm behind his head and started fucking her cunt at fifteen miles per hour and sucking ad grinding her right nipple. Katase felt happy and said, "M-master please fuck me like this everyday please master I don't are if anyone saw us please just fuck me." "Maybe but now we do this private" he said and he was doubling his efforts making her lightly squirted and piss everywhere. Naruto grinned as her started playing with her breast and fucked her pussy at thirty miles per hour while kissing her lips till they both were about to explode. "I am cumming/fuuuuck" they shouted as Katase stomach bulged up to look three months pregnant.

(Lemon end)

Come morning Katase woke up to major soreness but saw she was still connected to Naruto and his cock shrunk from fourteen and half inches with a three inch girth to a seven an third inch cock with a two inch girth making her blush. Then she noticed a lake of cum on the bed and the floor an a foot print on her stomach an she remembered last night and didn't care but wrapped her arms around him and curled into his side. An hour later she woke up and saw Naruto was gone but a note on her head saying he had got called in for work and the housekeeping will arrive in two hours an he bought her the underwear she lost last night an blushed an her skirt was washed an blushed even further but rubbed her still sore stomach. 'I don't think I Could handle something like that again but his size was unreal and I know he has lots of stamina since he runs around town an not get winded' she thought. Meanwhile Naruto was in his household study and was reading a file his team that found out on a few things about Sasuke. "Somethings never change" said the former shinobi.

 **"Like you and your food addiction first it was ramen now pizza with ramen on it you weirdo"** bellowed the fox inside Naruto head. Naruto chuckled and red two other files one that had his sisters arriving tomorrow and the recent event of the research club and a stray priest. A knock was heard and soon in came Tiamat who came in as she courtesy toward him. "Tiam-chan I told you already you don't have to do that in private only when important high ranking people were around geez but what is it you need" he said. "Sir the transfer students will arrive tomorrow all starting in your class but sir that women outer personality is gone and a Yuki-Onna, two witches, a Neko, a succubus will arrive air but that boy is dead killed by your ex-sister when he lost control" she said. "Interesting anything else to report" he asked.

"Indeed but Issei ran into the nun and had a day out but after she healed his knee her Allie the last Noah Alice Walker an her left the area but we have located the left eye she is on the move into Japan were the sailors are operating then she will head here" said Tiamat. "Dismissed" said Naruto as she bowed and said, "Master why did you seek another girl when you could have asked me, Ryuko or Satsuki to relieve your of your heat?" "Yeah I nearly killing you three I was glad my heat cycle died down during the event" he admitted. Soon Tia burst through the door and said, "The fallen angel Reynalle leader is about to use the nun for a ritual." Naruto set his pen down and said, "So time to act then Tiamat get me Ryuko and Satsuki what of Coyote has he reported back." "Hai b-but he didn't survive since fallen angel powers effect us like we are in our evolution process with a Zanpukto piercing us he died delivered the message by gave me this" she said handing him a gun that resembled Coyote and soon it turned into energy and was absorbed into Naruto right arm as the fake skin peeled away to show his white and black devil bringer.

Soon Ryuko and Satsuki burst in and both looked serious and said, "The fallen angels are our enemies now we the Black order bring order from the blackness of the shadows and the world now my sister's time to clip some birds wings." The girls smirked and he pulled out the girls each a headband with his father symbol holding a whirlpool an they tied it either around their neck or arm and the four vanished in pure speed an Tiamat got on the horn with the others to tell them of their lost. The four man cell stood on a building across from the church and Naruto said, "No Kamui or Hollow techniques unless your facing a magic user or fallen angel." The three women nodded and soon fighting on the upper levels ended an they saw a Rogue priest running and saw Alice Walker in a well guarded vehicle going after the priest. "We will get her next time for now we rescue the sacred gear user" he said. The soon appeared inside and walked down the staircase an saw the sacred gear being completely transferred from the nun to the fallen angel but as a priest moved in to kill Issei a bang was heard an the rogue priest exploded in a shower of blood.

Everyone turned an those of Kuoh academy eyes widen before them was Naruto with a demonic arm, Tia the teacher with a skull like armor on her breast, shoulder and hawk with wearing white paints and waist cape with Ryuko and Satsuki wearing sailor uniforms that had eyes on them but all four wore headbands. "Naruto-senpai" said Koneko and Kiba. The only man she would ever allowed to touch her was Naruto secretly she was a pillow with Naruto on it in his swim trunks and she curled up into it. "Sorry were late didn't get a party invite" said Naruto. "You, you're the ones who have been screwing with our plans who do you work for the church, angels, or those fuckers the devil's" yelled Reynalle. "Neither we follow our own road" said Naruto as he saw an orb of light as it entered her. "Ah" yelled Asia.

"This is it the power that I have been wanting so long of I have this sacred gear then I will be loved now finally I've got it, the Ultimate power with this I'll be able to make those who made fun of me eat their words" she said. "Girls assist the devil's peerage an keep Kuroko safe we oh that to her" he said. The trio nodded as Naruto walked to the fallen angel and unsheathed his sword as it slowly dragged on the ground causing everyone to turn and their eyes widen in his hand was one of the top holiest of blades the El'Druin. The blade can not harm the innocent even if the wielder has a bad thought about that person but is effective on those who sinned, devils and fallen angels but it was lost years ago. "Meet my grandfather's sword fallen be honored the blade shall deal your punishment and not death Issei stay by her side I will retrieve the gear" said Naruto. "Issei do you know what happens to those who have their sacred gear taken out they die" stated the fallen angel.

"Then return the sacred gear" he demanded. "Hahaha, I can't return the sacred gear just to get this I even made plans tricking my superiors I'll destroy you all as well and leave no Trace of proof, okay ufufu" she said. "Hate to sink your joy but I had my phone on with my contacts of heaven and they know this dipshit" Naruto stated bluntly. "Girls punch a hole through Issei get her to safety now" ordered Naruto. He nodded and Asia thanked Naruto as the former human took a stance as a light spear the duo then clashed and an explosion rocketed the area but due to a very small natural gas line was in the room a small explosion happened an Naruto was sent flying back but he cut off Reynalle left wing an pierce her left shoulder. Once his ears stopped ringing he saw the dead priest an walked up the stairs to see the president arrived an Reynalle in a wall.

"Um…will this be a problem" asked Issei. Ria's said, "Like we discussed earlier, the church the base of angels and fallen angels just entering it becomes a problem what do you think will happen if we destroy it?" "…president, I have retrieved it" said the Loli of Ria's peerage. "For the time being, shall we wake her up, Akeno" asked Rias. "Yes president" replied the sadist. Naruto an his squad tuned her out till the fallen yelled, "Issei-kun save me this devil is going to kill me!" But El'Druin pierced her and essence of the blade caused the sacred gear to be pushed out and Reynalle slumped in a death like slate an Tia and Satsuki appeared beside her as the sword flung back into Naruto hand an the two vanished with the downed fallen angel.

"For a leader you at it instead of killing her you could have gain intelligence on why else they were here I know why but I am not telling you little heiress it's best to give Asia-chan a second chance an a new life an Issei me an you are her two only friends I knew her since I was a kid I will help keep her safe I just remembered her as I caught that birthmark above her nipple I've seen when I sucked her out to swim" he said. "Naruto what are you, your not a devil an angel or a fallen angel nor human what are you" asked Rias. Naruto chuckled an held a tri-prong Kunai but said, "All in do time." Then he and his team with their captive vanished from their sight an Rias had a look of annoyance and she pulled out a Bishop piece and saw Issei with the sacred gear that belonged to Asia. In a red and black flash Naruto appeared in his mansion dungeon and shackled Reynalle to the wall. "You will be staying her till I get in touch with Azazel-san then discuss your punishment" he said walking away.

The fallen angel screamed for her death an admitted she will comate suicide and he laughed an said, "Sorry the cells were design to keep prisoners an seal their powers away an the affects last two weeks after they are released." As Naruto returned to his office by passing the front door he heard a knock and opened it an saw it was a soaked Murayama. "What happened" he asked. "Katase she was taken by four people that didn't look right they said for you to meet them at the abounded factory" she said. "Tiamat get Murayama cleaned up and rested I am going after the fuckers" he said as his maid appeared and bowed as Naruto rushed out in the thunderstorm. **"Kit it's so easy to tell this is an ambush an four people that acted an look strange means only one thing"** said the fox as Naruto replied, "Devils." Naruto sprinted from tree to tree then from roof to roof an on the east outskirts of town to see an old warehouse used to store tea in shambles and his eyes glowed before he kicked the rusty door down an saw four homeless man surrounding a crucified Katase as her dark blue underwear with pink angled strips on her bra were torn slight an he saw her kendo bag off to the side.

The four seemingly humans laughed like a horse and said in sync, "Lord Sasuke is coming for your soul Nephalem be wary the women you see before you is a descendant of the alchemist she will harm you and our Lord our Lord wants to kill you himself." They then burst into a shower of blood to show Akuma in level one form and they aimed their barrels at Katase but before they could move they were shredded an Naruto stood before Katase an held his hand against her cheek. He then had a flash of his mother dying and shook his head and said, "No, no devils taking anyone away" he then got her down an checked her wounds and saw a mate mark on her that was generating senjutsu to her wounds healing her an he smiled and picked her up an notices a necklace with a big round blue gem around her neck. He then vanished with her and her stuff an appeared in his room and laid her down on his bed an kissed her forehead an walked out to see Murayama eating some soup and he said nothing an returned to his room and saw her still sleeping an took her into his private tub and cleaned the dried blood off of her body after stripping her naked. He cleaned her up and as he rinsed her she woke up an almost screamed till she saw Naruto face an said, "I rescued you." She then hugged him and started to cry in his shirt and he hugged her and rubbed her back an once her tears stopped she looked at him an both had one emotion in their eyes hurt for her comfort for him.

(I will be deciding his seven girl harem top three shortly and do his friend with benefits at the end)

(Lime Start)

Naruto took off his school uniform as he and Katase was in a heated make out session an her hand cupped his still large soft cock and deepened the kiss. Naruto cupped her breast and encased both her nipples between his index and middle finger while he rubbed his knee in her pussy. "Naruto am I beautiful" she asked. "Of course why" he asked. "I don't have any attractive traits and I am flat as a child, but all the guys fear me am I ugly" she asked as tears streaming down her face. "If you weren't attractive in any shape or form I like then I wouldn't have down this" he said as he dropped to her pussy and gave it a long slow lick.

She moaned in delight an said, "Am I attractive?" "Yes your exotic from your hair to your dark golden eyes your beautiful no matter what" he said as he scooped her up and sat in the tub to relax and started to heatedly make out with her. Naruto put his middle finger in her cunt and started to use it to fuck her pussy with making her moan in the kiss but she grabbed his almost hard cock and started to jerk him off and was happy she had a boyfriend who was honest with her. She then dived down underwater and took his whole cock in her mouth in one go almost making him blow his load. 'Fuck Tiamat and Tia could on take a half and Ryuko and Satsuki could only take five inches fuck' he thought as she deep throat him and bobbed her head up an down. Soon the door to his bathroom was knocked on and the young couple each cummed as Naruto was using his foot in her pussy.

(Lime end)

"Yes" he said. "Pardon me sir but Azazel is her to discuss about his relative that has been causing your parents company trouble" said Tia. "Thanks Tia fix Azazel something to drink an have him meet in my office and wait in their till I arrive" he said. Tia left and Katase gasped for air an she saw Naruto and blushed but said, "Umm can I stay with you for the night?" "Sure Murayama is still here though get dressed an go see her okay love" he said while getting out and she saw how pale and deformed his right arm was and he entered his room an changed into some shorts and a bathrobe an went to his study. She got up and looked at the amulet as it glowed before dying down an she hoped to stay with her boyfriend for now on she didn't want to stay in her lonesome apartment close to several popular bars an she knew a perfect way to get him to say yes. Soon in came Tiamat and the cherry blossom girl blushed but she saw the underwear she wore that was damaged now fix along with her uniform and she thanked the maid.

"Ma'am can I ask you something" asked Katase. Tiamat nodded and the pink haired kendo user said, "Is it possible that I can work here I know this mansion is pretty big and one maid isn't enough?" "Surry your friend Murayama has actually said the same thing since she was in some financial trouble an your reason is to stay close to the master is it not" she said an Katase blushed an nodded. "Very well the master when he told me about what happened he sent some of his parents employees to get yours and Murayama stuff I will be giving you a tour of the mansion Murayama is in yours and her shared room" she said as the two left Naruto room. Naruto entered his study and saw Satsuki and Ryuko sitting on a bound Azazel subordinate Reynalle an the fallen angel leader in the guest chair. "Ah young man I see you didn't let Rias-san kill Reynalle-chan" said the fallen.

"Indeed but there is a matter of greater importance have you ever heard of the Akuma and the Earl" said Naruto. "Common knowledge an few pieces that were give why" asked Azazel. "He is back an being in a peerage of the son of a devil Lord who could kill you, Michael and the four Satan's but be in critical but alive condition an the Queen of the Olympians" said Naruto. The fallen angel eyes widen till a large book was given to him and Naruto said, "All the known knowledge of what is needed to know of the Earl an Akuma is right her but I am thinking of an alliance between the two of us." "Oh an why is that" said Azazel. "You can't travel into godly, Yokai or devil territory like I can my team can relay an information to you and you help us keep an eye on the dragons and anything else" said Naruto.

"Indeed now about Rey I am letting you suit out her punishment strictly told her to observe the two not kill them and do not follow Kokabiel but she disobeyed me" he said looking at her with anger causing her to flinch and hid away in fear. "She joins my peerage and becomes my family servant till she dies without her signaling for any help on her death but she will act as an ambassador for our to factions" Naruto said. Rey looked at her leader and he said, "You disobeyed my orders Rey even though you had potential you called me so I am reassigning you an if you so much as try to ruin this partnership you wish Gremory ended you" said Azazel coldly. She gulped and nodded in fear an Naruto pulled out a collar and put it around her neck and said, "So she doesn't try it it's not a slave collar but acts like a psychiatrist an help her realize a few things." "Anything else you wish to tell me" asked Azazel as Naruto said to him what would be happening in the next few days which caused the leader to shake each other's hands and called it a night as Satsuki escorted Reynalle to her and Tiamat room while she went to snuggle with her sister and their life size plush of Naruto. Naruto went to bed and saw Tia on the bed showing her tan body in a string bikini in a seductive pose and she did the finger suggestion to come here and he pounced on her as Katase explained to Murayama about Naruto.

 **Chapter over and I remembered how the name was originally spelled but anyway now then I said I will be doing the seven harem girl list and the friends with benefits and here they are.**

 **Harem list: Ryuko, Satsuki, Katase, Koneko, Cereza, Moka and ?**

 **Friends with benefits: Tiamat, Tia, (futanari)Gasper, Reynalle, Gabriel, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, Kokoa, Ling Ling and ?**

 **That is the list now then who are the last two girls and I may do some minor flings an I may change up the benefits list though. But anyway Naruto won't get booster gear till a much later date now then good night and good day.**


End file.
